


Последний ритуал

by Die_Glocke



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Fusion, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-29
Updated: 2012-02-29
Packaged: 2018-07-26 22:54:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7593550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Die_Glocke/pseuds/Die_Glocke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Арману и Юте суждено быть вместе в каждой жизни. Вот только иногда жизнь преподносит неожиданные сюрпризы.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Последний ритуал

**Author's Note:**

> Кроссовер с книгой Марины и Сергея Дяченко "Ритуал".

— «Лоснились на солнце вылизанные морем камушки. Волна, как игрок в кости, то прибирала, то снова выбрасывала их на песок. Над морем покрикивали осмелевшие чайки; от скал медленно приближались осмелевшие люди. Распростертый на песке человек смотрел на женщину, прикованную к скале. В лучах высокого солнца она была невыносимо прекрасна». Все!

Прочитав последнее предложение, Паша отложил падд в сторону. Маккой никак не отреагировал, продолжив лежать на кровати и смотреть в потолок каюты.

— Все! — Паша чуть повысил голос, а потом добавил тихо и расстроенно: — Ты не слушал.

— Слушал, слушал, — встрепенулся доктор. — Она была невыносимо прекрасна. Я все слышал.

— И все-таки это была глупая идея — читать друг другу книги на ночь, — обиженно заявил Чехов. — Тем более сказки.

— Во-первых, ты сам хотел, чтобы у нас были «какие-нибудь собственные небольшие ритуалы», — Маккой приподнялся на локте и внимательно смотрел на Пашу, а тот старательно пытался отвести взгляд. — Во-вторых, это не сказки. Это фэнтези. Русская литература, между прочим.

— Украинская, — буркнул Паша.

— Паш, ну мне правда понравилось, — Маккой изо всех сил старался вложить в свой голос как можно больше убедительности. — Давай как-нибудь Джоанне ее прочитаем.

— А ей не рано? — улыбнулся Паша.

— Не рано, — серьезно кивнул доктор и поспешил сменить тему. — Ложись-ка ты спать. Тебе завтра рано вставать на дежурство.

— Хорошо, — кивнул Чехов. — Только и ты не засиживайся, ладно?

— Обещаю.

Маккой подождал, пока Паша заснет, — долго ждать не пришлось, засыпал Чехов почти мгновенно — тихонько вышел из каюты и направился в оранжерею. В это время там никого не было, и только в оранжерее Маккой мог спокойно побыть в одиночестве. Дверь с тихим шелестом закрылась за ним, для верности доктор ввел защитный код блокировки — теперь никто, кроме капитана, не сможет его побеспокоить.

Даже после сотен лет жизни перекидываться все еще было больно, но боль это была приятной — в конце концов, рождение никогда не бывает безболезненным. И перерождение тоже. За сотни лет Юта перерождалась несметное число раз — как ему казалось — и каждый раз Арман с болью переживал ее смерть, с радостью встречал ее рождение и с нетерпением ждал, пока она повзрослеет и придет к нему.

Юта сменила много жизней, Арман сменил много обличий, но раз за разом они встречались и проживали вместе очередную жизнь Юты. Прошла эпоха сказок и легенд, Арман все реже бывал драконом и все чаще — человеком (люди заняли даже небо, ему там не было больше места), и только Юта оставалась прежней в круговороте времен, хотя и всегда разной.

Арману нравилось бывать врачом: он с болью смотрел на то, как с каждым веком придумывали новые способы убивать людей, но с радостью обучался новым способам их спасать. Вот и в этой жизни Арман — теперь его знали Леонард — лечил людей и ждал Юту.

Она не приходила невыносимо долго. Он вглядывался в лица, надеясь увидеть знакомый насмешливый взгляд, а она все не приходила. И он так устал ждать, что сделал самую большую ошибку за всю свою долгую жизнь. Как в самую первую их встречу отдал он Юту Остину, так и сейчас отдал он себя другой женщине. Какое-то время Арман думал, что сделал это не зря, и был уверен: мироздание жестоко пошутило над ним, подарив наконец Юту — в виде дочери.

Оказалось — обознался, принял желаемое за действительное. Потерял нюх и хватку, потерял надежду и веру, потерял жену и дочь, а Юту так и не нашел. Оставшись один, Арман решил подняться в небо — пусть и не на своих крыльях, которые не раскрывал уже сотни лет. И там, в небе, нашел он Юту, но она его не вспомнила. Они сошлись — не могли не сойтись — но это были не Арман и Юта, а Леонард и Павел. Потому что Юта впервые его не вспомнила.

Арман лежал на полу оранжереи, свернувшись кольцом и положив морду на хвост. Было тесно, крылья не расправишь, но зачем расправлять крылья, если некуда лететь? А даже если бы и было куда — то не с кем.

Со стороны двери послышался тихий сигнал зуммера — капитан Кирк все-таки решил его навестить и по своему обыкновению вломиться в оранжерею и влезть в душу. На самом деле, именно в этом Арман и нуждался — но кто добровольно в таком признается?

— Я так и знал, что ты здесь, Боунс, — заявил Кирк, уселся прямо на пол и прислонился спиной к боку дракона.

— Меня зовут Арман, и ты это знаешь, — буркнул дракон, не поднимая головы.

— Да хоть овечка Долли. Для меня ты Боунс, и ты это знаешь, — передразнил его Джим. — Так что, все еще не узнает?

— Угу.

— А книгу прочитать давал? Ну, ту которую вы вместе когда-то написали?

— Давал. Кажется, не помогло.

— Слушай, а ты вообще уверен, что он — это она?

Джим переполз чуть ближе к голове Армана, а тот, в свою очередь, еще туже затянул кольцо, будто убегая от Джима.

— Конечно, уверен. Я это знаю.

— Но ты же уже один раз ошибался.

— Один. Один раз за сотни лет. И это была моя дочь, я был предвзят. Это она, она меня не узнает, все плохо. Точка.

— Он. Он тебя не узнает, — поправил Джим.

— Он, хорошо, он, какая разница, — ответил Арман раздраженно и дернул крылом, едва не задев голову Джима.

— Разница есть, Боунс. Ты никогда не думал, что он тебя не узнает, потому что ты не хочешь принять его таким, какой он есть?

— Что значит — не хочу принять? Мы же вместе, — возмутился Арман, хотя понял, к чему клонит Джим.

— Но ты до сих пор называешь его «она».

— Мне так удобнее. Мне так привычнее. Сотни лет это была она.

— Тебе, значит, удобнее. — Джим поднялся на ноги и обошел Армана, чтобы посмотреть ему в глаза. — Об удобстве своем думаешь. Времена меняются, Боунс. Люди меняются. Юта меняется. Ты меняешься. Ты больше не пишешь стихи и не любишь небо.

— Прекрати, Джим, — фыркнул Арман. — Тебе-то откуда знать, как я изменился? Ты знаешь обо мне ровно то, что я сам рассказал.

— Значит, я знаю о тебе больше, чем кто-либо другой, — подмигнул Джим. — Ладно, поступай как хочешь, мой глупый старый друг. Только не засиживайся, не хочу, чтобы научники тут поутру застали спящего дракона.

— Пусть Спок им что-нибудь внушит мелдингом, — пробурчал Арман, не оборачиваясь.

— Я не позволю растрачивать ценные психические ресурсы моего старпома по мелочам, — притворно рассердился Джим.

— Да иди уже, — в облике дракона Арман-Леонард позволял себе плевать на субординацию.

Едва Джим вышел из оранжереи, Арман встал, потянулся, перекинулся. Одернул форму, прошелся из угла в угол, перекинулся снова и расправил крылья. Махнул ими неуклюже пару раз, оторвавшись от пола буквально на несколько сантиметров, а потом снова улегся и свернулся кольцом.

— Не спится?

Паша стоял под какой-то инопланетной пальмой, взъерошенный, одетый не по форме. Арман вскинул голову, хлестнул по полу хвостом. «Джим, чтоб его!» Хотел было превратиться, снова стать Леонардом Маккоем, старшим медицинским офицером, но Паша его остановил:

— Не надо... не надо, Арман.

— Ты узнал.

— С самого начала.

«Семнадцать, сэр!» Такой же нескладный, такой же дерзкий, самый родной на свете и непривычно незнакомый. Арман тогда узнал — но не признал.

— И я тебя — с самого начала, — ответил на это Арман. — С самого начала знал, что это ты.

— Знал, но не верил, — укоряюще сказал Паша. — Поэтому я и молчал. Ты прятался в оранжерее и хотел принцессу в платье.

— Юта...

— Вот опять! — Паша не выдержал, сорвался. — Я не Юта, я Павел Андреевич Чехов. Энсин. Навигатор. И ты — ты больше не Арман. Ты Леонард Горацио Маккой, лейтенант-коммандер, судовой врач. Дракон — но у кого нет своих маленьких слабостей? Нужно новые книги писать, новые. Дур-рак ты.

Паша круто развернулся, сделал несколько шагов к выходу, но потом снова обернулся к дракону и продолжил:

— Мы же так хотели быть свободными от ритуалов, помнишь? И что теперь? Вся твоя жизнь, все мои жизни — все тот же ритуал. Мое перерождение, твое ожидание, наша встреча. Малейшее отклонение от ритуала — и ты в панике. Такой свободы ты хотел?

Паша стоял, сжав кулаки, дышал тяжело, чуть не плача, а дракон — Арман? Леонард? — не знал, что сказать. Паша нашел слова первый.

— Я пойду.

— Останься... останься, Паша.

Дракон приподнял крыло. Паша поколебался немного, а потом подошел и лег рядом, прижавшись к теплому боку дракона. Тот бережно накрыл его крылом.

— Никаких больше ритуалов?

— Никаких.

— Юты больше нет, ты понимаешь? И Армана тоже.

— Зато есть мы.

* * *

— Быстрее, быстрее.

Чехов мчался по коридору в транспортерную, таща Маккоя за собой. Впервые за несколько месяцев им выпала возможность провести увольнительную вместе, и Паша собирался использовать ее по максимуму. Он вцепился в руку доктора, будто боялся, что тот сбежит в лазарет, и отпустил ее лишь тогда, когда они оказались на поверхности планеты.

Они стояли рядом на зеленой равнине, смутно напоминавшей обоим что-то до боли знакомое, и смотрели в небо, не говоря ни слова. А потом Паша просто сказал:

— Хочешь?

И тогда Леонард расправил крылья и взлетел.

«Я — бабочка в душной сети Ритуалов. Свободнорожденный, свободным я не был  
Без тебя. Покажи мне, где небо.  
Арм-Анн».


End file.
